Cook for You
by xAkemihime
Summary: Era aniversário de Jellal, e Erza queria lhe dar algo bem especial. - Jellal x Erza - Presente para Kahhh


Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

Aniversário da menina Kahhh. Tudo de bom e aquela coisa toda, espero que goste s2.

* * *

Cook for You

- Isso... Não vai dar certo. – Murmurou Erza, após acidentalmente derrubar um enorme saco de farinha, sujando não só a si mesma, como toda a cozinha.

Você deve estar se perguntando como foi que Erza Scarlet, a famosa Titânia, chegou a essa enorme confusão, certo? Bem, tudo começou há dois dias, na guilda Fairy Tail.

Flashback.

Finalmente paz. Depois de controlada a confusão que se deu início na competição das guildas, a Fairy Tail finalmente pode desfrutar de um pouco de tranquilidade. Se bem que tranquilidade nunca foi a palavra que descrevesse aquela guilda, mas pode-se dizer que agora eles estavam em total paz, aproveitando o máximo que lhes era permitido. O que significa muita festa e agitação, claro.

- Esses idiotas... Não sabem ficar quietos nem por um segundo? – Bufou Lucy, se sentando ao lado de Erza em uma mesa onde dava para enxergar perfeitamente a briga que se formava entre Natsu e Gray. Eles nunca iam mudar.

Lucy, notando que Erza não respondia, virou-se para a ruiva, intrigada.

- Algum problema? – Indagou, ao vê-la fitando o nada, parecendo pensativa e com um ar até mesmo melancólico.

- Não. – Respondeu a outra, rápido demais, despertando de seus devaneios.

- Tem certeza? – Lucy arqueou o cenho.

- Erza assustadora. – Ouviu Happy falar baixinho atrás de Lucy, mas para a sorte do gato, preferiu ignorar dessa vez.

- Na verdade... – A face de Erza adquirindo um tom avermelhado, semelhante ao seu cabelo. – Lucy... Preciso de ajuda. – Isso sim fora uma surpresa para a maga celestial. Desde quando Erza lhe pedia ajuda?

- C-claro, o que foi? – Balbuciou a outra, ainda meio surpresa.

- B-bem... Daqui a alguns dias é aniversário do Jellal, e eu... – Gaguejou, desviando o olhar da loira, sentindo as maçãs do rosto enrubescer ainda mais. Jellal ainda estava na Fairy Tail, se passando por Mistgun. A verdade é que sua missão já havia acabado, mas ele não queria abandonar aquela guilda, em especial uma certa maga de madeixas ruivas.

- Ah você tem que dar um presente pra ele! – Disse Lucy, suspirando com um ar romântico.

- Faça um jantar pra ele. – Uma voz surgiu atrás de Erza, assustando-a. Kana sentou ao lado da ruiva, segurando um enorme barril, dando longos goles no mesmo de vez em quando.

- Um jantar...? – Indagou Erza, ponderando a questão.

- Sim, todo homem adora quando sua mulher prepara alguma coisa para ele. – Disse ela, piscando o olho.

- Eu não sou a mulher de ninguém! – Exclamou Erza, encabulada.

- Tá, tá... – Kana deu de ombros, despreocupadamente. – Mas então, o que acha?

- Mas... Eu não sei cozinhar... E onde faria isso? – A ruiva disse, meio relutante em aceitar aquela ideia, apesar de não ter tido nenhuma melhor. Fora que Kana era experiente neste assunto, pelo menos era o que ela achava.

- Ora, não me diga que a Titânia não sabe se virar em uma cozinha?

- Sua...! É claro que eu consigo! – Exclamou Erza, irritada com a provocação da amiga.

- E você pode fazer no meu apartamento! – Disse Lucy, com os olhos brilhando. Erza pensou se ela colocaria aquilo na história romântica que estava escrevendo. Tomara que não.

Mas apesar de tudo, teve de admitir que a ideia de Kana era boa. E não devia ser tão complicado cozinhar, a maioria das pessoas fazia sem problemas, certo?

Flashback off.

Ela estava completamente ferrada. Doce ilusão a de que cozinhar era uma coisa simples e fácil. Erza não conseguira nem mesmo preparar uma simples carne, havia queimado a mesma no fogo, deixando praticamente cinzas.

A cozinha estava em um estado deplorável, com farinha e cascas de ovos abarrotando todo o balcão, isso sem falar no cheiro de queimado que estava presente, impregnando não só aquele cômodo, como praticamente todo o apartamento. Ah, Erza preferiria estar enfrentando mil monstros naquele momento do que ter que fazer aquilo.

Mas o pior ainda estava por vir. Jellal poderia aparecer a qualquer momento. O horário que combinaram de se encontrar era exatamente aquele. Céus, o que ela faria? Como explicaria a confusão que arrumou? Poderia culpar Kana e Lucy. Era uma ideia. Uma boa ideia.

O sonoro barulho da campainha a tirou de seus devaneios.

Merda.

Tomando cuidado para não cair com a confusão que fizera, Erza rapidamente abriu a porta do apartamento, encontrando um Jellal desta vez sem a vestimenta de Mistgun, com o rosto descoberto. Ela o fitou por um momento, já sentindo o coração descompassado.

- O que houve aqui? – Jellal perguntou, assim que a mulher lhe deixou entrar dentro do apartamento. Ele tinha uma expressão curiosa em sua face, não entendendo a confusão que havia se formado naquele local.

- Nada!

- Sério? – Indagou ele novamente. Erza não sabia mentir.

- Eu... – Murmurou, coçando a cabeça com força, já sentindo sua face queimar de vergonha. Desviou os olhos dos de Jellal, que a fitava confuso. Ah que se dane! – Eu queria cozinhar pra você, é isso! – Exclamou, se contraindo de raiva por ser tão estúpida a ponto de ter aceitado conselhos da Kana.

Nota mental: Matar Kana Alberona. Ela ainda não tinha se decidido se deveria matar Lucy também, mas achou melhor deixar para decidir isso depois.

- É isso? – Indagou o outro, se aproximando da ruiva. Ele retirou uma mecha de cabelo de sua face, prendendo-a delicadamente atrás da orelha da mulher. Ela ainda não tinha coragem para encará-lo. Não sem corar absurdamente. E de vermelho já bastava seu cabelo.

Sentiu os dedos do mago tocarem seu rosto com leveza, fazendo-a erguer a cabeça e fitá-lo.

A distância entre eles era curta, de modo que podiam sentir a respiração um do outro. Porém logo Jellal cortou essa distância, selando seus lábios em um curto beijo, logo sendo quebrado pela ruiva.

- Se você contar pra alguém a confusão que eu fiz, eu te mato. – E lá estava a Titânia novamente, aquela personalidade forte e assustadora que fazia muitos magos tremerem de medo.

- Tudo bem. – Jellal limitou-se a responder, logo a puxando para outro beijo.

Este, diferente do primeiro, foi mais profundo. As línguas se entrelaçaram com volúpia e enquanto os braços de Jellal circundavam a cintura da mulher, as mãos de Erza firmaram em seu pescoço. Ambos os corpos clamavam por mais, ambos queriam mais que aquele simples beijo.

- Feliz aniversário. – Murmurou a maga, entre um beijo e outro, fazendo o homem soltar um pequeno sorriso entre seus lábios.

E no final, o maior presente que Erza pôde conceder ao mago não foi a comida (que falhara miseravelmente ao tentar fazer), mas sim poder compartilhar aquele sentimento tão forte e que a tanto tempo nutria pelo homem. O amor.


End file.
